Semiconductor patterning has been carried out as follows. More specifically, a resist is applied onto a film to be processed, the resist is exposed to light to make the exposed region soluble or insoluble in a developer and then developed to form a resist pattern, and the film to be processed is processed with the resist pattern as a mask.
However, with miniaturization in pattern size, high costs have been problematic due to high-priced exposure apparatuses and rising running costs.
Therefore, use of a method is attempted in which a block copolymer (BCP) is heated to be microphase-separated, that is, self-assembled (DSA), the block copolymer is then subjected to trimming to define a region in which a periodic pattern is to be formed, and only either one of the blocks of the block copolymer is then removed to form the periodic pattern only in a desired region. However, in order to further form a nonperiodic pattern, a lot of additional processes will be required and the manufacturing cost will be increased.